Bunny Magician Coord
Bunny Magician Coord (バニーマジシャン) has been first worn by Laala Manaka and Shion Todo in the PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours Movie. This coord is from the brand Holic Trick. The coord is first seen in the Promotional Coord 2014. This coord is very similar to the Bright Green Bunny Magician Coord, Classic Bunny Magician Coord, Golden Bunny Magician Coord, Bunny Magician Marionette Coord, and the Royal Bunny Magician Coord. User Appearance Dress A two piece dress composed of an indigo-striped tank top under a midnight blue vest striped with magenta. On each side of the torso are two gold buttons, one with two pale gold chains attached to it, going to the corner of the chest where a violet rose sits. Attached to the rose are two small white feathers. Attached to the left arm hole is a pleated black sleeve with two yellow lines, on top of a puffed sleeve of indigo, light red, and midnight blue diamonds lined in white. The cuff is a simple dark blue band. Attached to the bottom of the shirt are two pleated layers of material; the top is black with white lining, while the second layer is midnight blue with a stripe of indigo. On the back is a red bow, while at the neck is a midnight blue tie with stripes of red and white. The skirt is a three layer starting with black material with four pale gold buttons in the middle. The main layer is a scallop edged midnight blue with stripes of magenta and white. Underneath is a ruffled-pleating of black. A giant red ribbon rests on the back. Comes with a midnight blue cuff lined in dark indigo with a violet rose on the left wrist, and a long black glove for the right that has violet roses lining the cuff, each attached by a gold chain. Two layers of material stick out of the cuff, one blue with white and black, and the second is red with white and black. Shoes Midnight blue pumps with magenta bottom and heel. Attached to the back of the pump is a light red bow. Comes with dark blue and beige fishnet stockings with a black lace garter on the left leg. It has red string and a violet-colored rose. Accessory Midnight blue fuzzy bunny ears. Game Bunny Magician Coord is a Rare Cool type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the Promotional Coord 2014. Trivia *You can get this PriTicket from preordering tickets to the PriPara movie, PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours. **This PriTicket can only be obtained from the movie showings, thus making it the movie's promotional coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-06-16 下午10.13.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-11 下午05.25.36.png 814BgwYeGhL.jpg 7b08ee216cdc36eff9fe7fb3a520a8e3.jpg movie.present.png B26D9EE7-3D2E-43D1-8E1F-90E1BD84082C.jpeg Pretty All Friends Bunny.jpg Anime Screenshots XNaZBP71cyo.jpg Oi34leK ep4.jpg Shion Aurora Rising.jpg 1425465363 1 19 011a7635165314d04034a5aff7b7051c.jpg Prism Stone Train 1.jpg Kashikoma!.jpg Let's Go PriPara!.jpg SaintsPart10.JPG Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Promotional Coord Category:Coord Box Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Laala Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Movie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks